Monsters
Monsters are created when the Sorcerer detects unhappiness in students and creates Stank to transform them. Many students in the school, excluding Randy and Howard, have been stanked monsters at some point. About Cause Those vulnerable to the Sorcerer's stank have negative emotions. A lot of different emotions,such as humiliation, fear, dismay, heartbreak, etc., can cause a stanking. If the Sorcerer is close enough to sense them, he'll send out stank to possess them. The victims morph into monsters, and start causing mayhem around them. The Sorceress, being free, can stank anyone directly without them needing to be vulnerable. If the Sorcerer had ever been freed, he would have been able to do the same. Abilities Monsters have different abilities depending on the student transformed. Stanking often gives the victims ironic powers, such as Buttermaker's becoming amphibious or Brent's gaining firebreath. Some monsters are capable of thought and human speech, while others don't speak at all. They also have "stankbreath," stank that they exhale from their mouths. Common abilities include increased strength, speed, and agility. Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo3 1280.jpg|Stanked Monsters in 1209 Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo2 1280.jpg|Stanked Monsters in 1209 Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Stanked Monsters in 1209 Tumblr mazag46Egu1qirdogo2 500.jpg|Stanked Theresa Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo3 1280.jpg|Stanked Bucky Tumblr mtdq2kWEir1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Stanked Julian Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo2 1280.jpg|Stanked Dave Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo1 500.jpg|Stanked Juggo Jacques Stanked.jpg|Stanked Jacques Tumblr n1bdmg69vl1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Stanked Debbie tumblr_n1bdtiSVwy1qirdogo1_500.jpg|Stanked Buttermaker (/w different coloring) tumblr_n02pyhUeho1qirdogo1_1280.jpg|Sorceress's Demon Dog Flute Girl tumblr_n02pyhUeho1qirdogo2_1280.jpg|Sorceress's Demon Dog Heidi tumblr_n02pyhUeho1qirdogo3_1280.jpg|Sorceress's Demon Dog Morgan Tumblr n0foaax2sD1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Stanked McFist Tumblr n0v3zqc24Y1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Stanked Rat tumblr_n98vlwwv821qirdogo1_1280.jpg|Stanked Tour Bus Person tumblr_n98vlwwv821qirdogo2_1280.jpg|Stanked Tour Bus Person tumblr_n98vlwwv821qirdogo3_1280.jpg|Stanked Tour Bus Person tumblr_n98vlwwv821qirdogo4_1280.jpg|Stanked Tour Bus Person tumblr_n98vlwwv821qirdogo5_1280.jpg|Stanked Tour Bus Person tumblr_n98vlwwv821qirdogo6_1280.jpg|Stanked Tour Bus Person Tumblr nfnunpqpNK1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Stanked Bash Tumblr nlqshrBxDF1qirdogo7 1280.jpg|Stanked Gene Levine Tumblr nlqshrBxDF1qirdogo6 1280.jpg|Stanked Greg Tumblr nlqshrBxDF1qirdogo2 1280.jpg|Stanked Sinjin Knightfire Behavior Monsters are very violent and furious, often acting similar to little children or animals when not having much intelligence. Their actions are based on their thoughts and feelings before they were stanked, like going for revenge or expressing disappointment. It's not uncommon for them to take out their anger out on other people or objects, but they are definitely rarely easy on the Ninja. Destanking In order to destank monsters, the Ninja must find and destroy the things they hold most dear, although others can do this by accident. Often, it's an object, like a hat or an accordion. When a masse stanking occurs, it's still one object that needs to be destroyed, like a 20-sided die for four monsters in "Der Monster Klub." In some cases, the things held most dear can be abstract, like a broken relationship or disappointment at losing. For example, Randy has to bring sad, stanked Dickie together with his long lost love Tawny in "Stank'd to the Future," and someone has to beat Steve Riley so that the Norrisville students can win and be destanked in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit." Sometimes, Randy simply can destank a student without being the Ninja, like admitting to Bucky Hensletter, Dave, and Pradeep that he tricked them in "True Bromance" and offering Levander Hart to play music with him and Howard in "Unstank My Hart." Indirectly as the Ninja, Randy apologizes and gives a bouquet to flowers to a brokenhearted Theresa Fowler in order to destank her in Shloomp! There It Is!. Aftermath Once destanked, the victim normally has "stankmesia." They forget all that happened while they were a monster, and even some things that happened before then, whether shortly or years before (like in "McOne Armed and Dangerous," McFist is shocked he has a brain in his arm). In addition, they are dazed and confused for a short while. List of stanked characters (in chronological order by episode) Click here to see list: Bucky Hensletter *Got Stank? *Silent Punch, Deadly Punch *Der Monster Klub mentioned *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja *True Bromance Juggo *So U Think U Can Stank *Der Monster Klub *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja Theresa Fowler *So U Think U Can Stank *Der Monster Klub *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Shloomp! There It Is! *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja Dave *So U Think U Can Stank *Der Monster Klub *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja *True Bromance Dancing Fish (Except Morgan) *So U Think U Can Stank *Stanks Like Teen Spirit Julian *The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note *Der Monster Klub *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja Dickie *Stank'd to the Future (twice: since 1985 and present day) Buttermaker *Wave Slayers Brent *Sword Quest Pradeep *Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja *True Bromance Jacques *Shoob Tube Debbie Kang *Stanks Like Teen Spirit Blonde Twins *Stanks Like Teen Spirit Flute Girl *Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key (combined with Stevens) *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge (turned into a demon dog by the Sorceress) *True Bromance Stevens *Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key (combined with Flute Girl) Psycho-Bot *The Ninja Supremacy Seven villagers in 1209 *Sorcerer in Love Principal Slimovitz *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *The Prophecy of Hat Sword Morgan *Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge (turned into a demon dog by [[the Sorceress) Heidi Weinerman *Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge (turned into a demon dog by the Sorceress) Hannibal McFist *McOne Armed and Dangerous Several battle rats *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja Multiple people *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja 'Tour bus People' *On the Poolfront Levander Hart *Unstank My Hart Bash Johnson *Brolateral Damage Jason Myers * The Curse of Mudfart Evil Julian * Snow-Klahoma! 'Charlie Clucker' *McNinja - Brought to You by McFist 'Gene Levine' *McNinja - Brought to You by McFist 'Greg' *McNinja - Brought to You by McFist 'Luigi' *McNinja - Brought to You by McFist 'Sinjin Knightfire' *McNinja - Brought to You by McFist 'Sunglasses woman' *McNinja - Brought to You by McFist Brawn Brickwall *The Brawn Also Rises Rachel *Ninjafan Marci McFist *When Howie Met Randy (in 2005) Douglas *The Three Mascot-teers Top 5 Highest Number of Stankings at Once #Multiple people/several rats in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" #Tour bus people in "On the Poolfront" #13 students in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" #7 villagers from 1209 in "Sorcerer in Love" #5 students (the Dancing Fish) in "So U Think U Can Stank"/5 people in "Lucius O'Thunderpunch" Trivia *Because he had artificial emotions, Psycho-Bot is the only robot ever to have been stanked. *The first adult to be stanked on the show is Principal Slimovitz in "Lucius O'Thunderpunch," not counting Dickie in "Stank'd to the Future" (who, in terms of how many years he had been alive, was an adult at the time of stanking, but still possessed the body of a teenager). *Bucky Hensletter holds the record for the most times stanked in the series. **Counting the years he spent frozen, Dickie has, technically, been stanked the longest. *The first animals seen stanked are the rats in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja." *Notable students who haven't been stanked in any way are Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. **Viceroy is a notable non-student character who hasn't been stanked. *The Sorceress is the only other character seen with the ability to stank others like the Sorcerer. **The monster forms from her stank are different from the monster forms from the Sorcerer's stank. *Catfish Booray is the only person to become a monster using a magic powder instead of the Sorcerer's stank, as seen in "Swampy Seconds." **He's also the only person to get turned into a monster by swallowing one of the Sorcerer's Orbs, as seen in "Welcome Back Catfish." * Jason Myers is technically the first monster that isn't successfully destanked due to drowning with the Ninja, although it all was part of a scary story Randy was telling in "The Curse of Mudfart." *Although Bucky and Theresa were shown stanked in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja," they were also still on the tour at McFist's factory, making these stankings animation errors. *Bucky and Dickie are the only two people whose clothes remain destroyed after being destanked. Category:Stanked Character Category:Villains